


Sweet Magical Love

by hosiexa



Series: loona at hogwarts — not connected universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Jungeun is a lover clown, the chuulip that everyone deserves, too gay for this world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiexa/pseuds/hosiexa
Summary: The day that Kim Jungeun accidentally fell in love with the wrong date. And it is still Jiwoo's fault.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: loona at hogwarts — not connected universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456252
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> hello, everyone! i'm back with the hp loona serie after soooo much time. but, u know, i moved for another fucking country and the adaptation is being the worst possible, so i deserve your patience, don't i? 
> 
> first, i wanted to thank you guys for the vote of faith that you gave me in the hyerim fic, it has 127 kuddos and WOW, and a feedback! so THANK YOU ALL!!!
> 
> second, as you all may know, english is NOT my first language so you might find some mistakes over here. as usual, i' working really hard to make a good story. 
> 
> well, this work was supposed to be an one shot, BUT HOWEVER i'm a clown for this gay shit and i just couldn't stop writing and it got too big, so i had to split in some chapters. maybe four? i'm still writing it, but i honestly hope you guys like it.

Kim Jungeun likes the summer. It's not nearly her favorite season — autumn carries this crown —, but she likes to be able to walk in her muggle outfits: baggy jeans, sneakers, and striped shirt that is more comfortable than it looks. No cloaks, no robes. Just her, the _real_ _her_ , and her vacation. Her free time. It's nice.

_It would be nice_ , that's what she means.

She likes to teach, she really does, but spending the whole year surrounded by hormone-laden teenage wizards can be maddening at times. Plus, she has just spent the last four hours sending letters to the Ministry at the request of Aden Woods, the Headmaster of Hogwarts for almost twenty years now. This is the downside of living in the castle: you will always be seen as an option for tasks that are _not_ your obligation, but you are there and can do it. So you do it.

Thanks to that, Jungeun is forty minutes late for the date that Haseul, her best friend since forever, arranged for her. She is so screwed.

"What the bloody hell," she swears, moving faster. She's trying to find inside the streets of Godric's Hollow the flashy Bill's Crackle sign, the hottest wizard bar of the moment. Jungeun has never been there before, but she finds the brick walls of the bar after the second round on shopping street. "Amazing, it's officially an hour late now," she mutters after checking the time on her wristwatch.

The bar is full and she has difficulty moving. Maybe seven years ago, when Jungeun was in her early twenties, this might be her favorite place, but now that she's twenty-eight and completely exhausted after working so hard, she misses the muggle way of doing things: watch something at the movies and then walk the dark streets like there's nothing to worry about the next day. It is simpler and, for Merlin's sake, way more romantic.

The lack of romance is the big reason she's there, after accepting all of Haseul's ridiculous terms and promising to dress well at least once. And that, heaven, she would control her mouth because no one makes worse jokes than Kim Jungeun. She misses the burning sensation in her stomach and the excitement of seeing someone and having someone to share the moments of her life. She wants her cliché and all the affection and attention that comes with it. Nothing compared to what she wanted three years ago.

"Jungeun!" Jo Haseul is standing there, shouting at Jungeun with one arm raised. The other is busy holding the glass with the fire whiskey. "The urge I have now is to unlucky you for the rest of the month! Do you know how hard it was for me to get a date for my best friend who is terrible at socializing?! And even then you are still late?!"

She sounds so angry that Jungeun feels really bad, but it wasn't her fault after all. She's so nervous she doesn't even care to recognize the head of the girl next to Haseul. Jungeun just sees her red bangs.

"I apologize. Aden kept me busy, I couldn't come before. I am really sorry. Did I mess it up?"

Haseul rolls her eyes and points across to the small, remote table where a blonde is alone. "There she is. Do not let me down, you silly muggle."

Jungeun shakes Haseul's hand before rushing to her date. She runs her hands nervously through her brown hair and presses her lips together. "Jung JinSol?" She calls. The blonde takes her eyes off the floor and reaches Jungeun. "I'm Kim Jungeun. I apologize for my delay, really. I didn't predict and-"

"You made me wait for an hour, Kim Jungeun, and no one ever made me wait so long in my life," JinSol interrupts her and takes a breath. Her tone sounds harsh even though she has a smile on her lips. "Make my wait worth it."

Jungeun sighs with relief as she sits next to the beautiful girl. She hopes not to disappoint because, _oh Merlin_ , JinSol is _so_ pretty. She has long blond hair, a beautiful smile and that little laugh that is lovely. She can't take her eyes off of her. She looks like a muggle model.

Jungeun takes advantage of the waiter standing beside her to order her drink, and she clears her throat as he walks away. "So... Haseul commented that you two work together. I have never been a big Quidditch fan, but I can try. What team do you play on?"

"Oh, no. No, I'm not a Quidditch player," she says while shaking her hands. She puts her hair behind her ears and waits for the waiter to leave the mug with Butterbeer in front of Jungeun. He carries this grumpy face that makes both women look at each other and contain their laughs. They feel comfortable again when he walks away. "Haseul and I worked together last month when the Green Eagles were training with dragons for the world championship. I'm a dragon keeper."

Jungeun's eyes open in surprise. She never liked dragons. In fact, she has a certain trauma. Haseul participated in the Triwizard Tournament when they were at Hogwarts and, _shit_ , Jungeun was never so worried in her whole life.

"Yeah, that's... Not my cup of tea, definitely," she forces a laugh.

"What do you work with?"

"I teach at Hogwarts. I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Seriously? Since when?" JinSol seems truly interested.

"Some years. Perhaps four or five? Something like that. But I-"

"Do you know Park Chaewon? Or maybe Ha Sooyoung? They are my best friends ever! We have known each other since our time at Hogwarts and it was _so_ magnificent. Sooyoung and I were roommates at Slytherin, of course. But Chaewon was a Hufflepuff."

"I'm not quite sure, but the names surely ring a bell," Jungeun replies. She is surprised JinSol can talk so fast. She wasn't so excited a minute ago, but the teacher decides to take that as a good sign.

"Maybe we met and don't remember! I knew almost everyone, I was always a people person, you know? Very popular and all. It's exciting! I still keep in touch with most of my friends," the blonde girl approaches Jungeun and squeezes her hand. "I knew Haseul too! We weren't so close, but she was a Ravenclaw two years younger, so that's a little predictable. I never had a Gryffindor friend, though. I never liked them, if the truth be told. What house were you from? Were you a Ravenclaw like Haseul?"

Jung JinSol's bright eyes are open to her expectantly. Gryffindor isn't Jungeun's favorite house, but it's the house that welcomed her and she doesn't like how JinSol is talking about it. She's sounding like those snobbish students Jungeun has always avoided because they're unbearable to live with and that sucks with her fantasy about the perfect date.

"Gryffindor," she replies.

The blonde girl's actions are immediate. She removes her hand from Jungeun's and makes a strange face that the teacher can't identify. "Well, I certainly have fond memories of Slytherin," she messes with her hair in a way that makes Jungeun almost rolls her eyes.

And that's how the date that Jungeun put so much hope into becomes a boring and endless monologue about how much JinSol loves her house and how glorious her years at school were because she was such a perfect, communicative teenager full of admirers. Every time she opens her mouth — and that's beautifully all she does for the next hour — her words sound like a competition. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. And Jungeun can't help but be bored by it.

As the taller speaks, Jungeun becomes more disinterested. She hears about Slytherin's exploits, about her power — she's careful to speak so softly that it doesn't sound like she's an evil girl — about Chaewon and Sooyoung and doesn't have the nerve to say that, _yes_ , Jungeun remembers _well_ about Ha Sooyoung. Or Yves, as the girl liked to be called. She was hell in Jungeun's first year at Hogwarts and if Jungeun says two full sentences, it's pure luck. Because, _yes_ , Jung JinSol likes to interrupt people. And she likes to go over the top in all matters. And that is bloody annoying.

The twenty-eight-year-old woman's nerves are about to explode when JinSol receives an owl in the middle of the bar; a very important statement. Her face opens in surprise as she reads the message. "Blow me! Bellamy wants to test inside a stuffed Norwegian Ridgeback. This is extraordinary!"

Jungeun doesn't know who Bellamy is, but she knows enough about common sense to know that testing a stuffed animal is anything but extraordinary. Even if the blonde girl's face is saying otherwise.

"I'm so sorry, Jungeun! I have to go or- Merlin! This is going to be such a big milestone," JinSol quickly gets up and collects her dark blue overcoat and small bag. "It was a very nice night. Hope we can meet again. You are a very interesting woman to someone who has been to Gryffindor. Send me an owl!"

The teacher smiles kindly. She is biting her tongue so much as not to curse that pain spreads through her mouth. She almost asks how JinSol finds her an interesting woman if she didn't let her talk for more than twenty seconds all night. "Sure. Thank you for waiting so long, JinSol."

"Call me JinSoul!" She says goodbye with a kiss on the brunette's cheek and disappears into the crowd of wizards in the middle of the bar, leaving Jungeun behind with her thoughts.

She throws her body back on the uncomfortable couch and analyzes her situation. She made someone wait alone in a bar for an hour to see her. Someone who is extremely handsome and attractive and mentally stable — but not mentally mature, apparently —, the perfect type for anyone: single, smart, with a good job. But the same _someone_ is also unbearable and childish like a three year old kid and Jungeun knows that if she has to listen to Jung JinSol talk about her life for another minute she might faint.

Her date was a completely disaster! She does not want to try it again. But she seems unable to dispel the sense of failure that remains in your subconscious. Why is finding someone so hard? She is hesitant now because that is her example of a date and she fears that this will happen again. Just thinking about spending another night watching a girl act like that articulate and right makes her feel dizzy. That was barely a conversation.

She feels frustrated that she wouldn't be able to fall in love with JinSoul even if she wanted to. And she does **not** want to.

"So... Seems like it didn't work very well, did it?" The red-banged girl approaches with a shy look. She is smiling as if there's something funny. There isn't. Haseul follows her seconds later and Jungeun fixes her eyes on her friend as if she's feeling sick.

"Who's the american?"

"She is _my_ date, dear mate," Haseul replies and laughs, putting her arm around the girl's shoulders. Jungeun can tell she had too many firewhiskeys. "This is Chuu. She's a friend of Vivi. I am supposed to help her this week since she just moved to England."

"Hi," the girl smiles big and frantically waves her hand.

"I am not the queen. But hi," she tries, knowing that the pureblood witches in front of her would never understand the reference, especially while they are near drinking. "I need to go to the loo."

Jungeun walks away and looks for the ladies' room. She leans against the sink and looks at herself in the mirror. The glass shows her a beautiful, successful woman with beautiful lips, messy hair and mesmerizing eyes. But she can't help feeling empty. She feels _empty_. She's been feeling this way for a while now, as if life is telling her something: " _Hey, there's something wrong. You have to give it a try. Maybe if you look that way..._ "

But life certainly does not tell her _how_ to do it.

Usually, her mind drops the thought when her class starts and all her concentration is turned to her students. She misses them and, _oh_ _Merlin_ , she hopes this devilish feeling will pass away soon enough because it sucks to carry it with her everywhere.

Jungeun sighs and wets her face with the cold water from the tap. She dries it with her shirt, stretching the fabric until the water on her face is on it. She leaves the bathroom and passes by the counter to hand the bartender some coins, and returns to the table with her paid badly touched drink.

"I'm knackered. I have to go back to the school and sleep or i might pass out," she says. Haseul barely pays attention to her, but nods anyway. "Take care of her," she tells Chuu as she grabs her coat from the couch and then she leaves without looking back.

(...)

It is October when Jungeun leaves the castle again for unprofessional reasons. Her stock of Mauve ran out a few weeks ago and she's having serious behavior problems. This is not good, especially when her routine includes contact with teens ninety percent of the day. Her mood is as bad as when her mother married Guilhermo, a nasty, disgusting, bald Portuguese who makes Jungeun hate her muggle half in her DNA.

That's why she's walking the streets of Hogsmeade at lunchtime. She has exactly forty minutes until her next class begins.

"Jungeun!" She hears the male voice call and turns around. Gustus, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, stands in front of the Hog's Head door, holding a silver bucket.

The teacher does not approach, but she smiles kindly and greets him. "Hello, Gustus."

"What are you doing here, child? Shouldn't you be in the castle now?"

"I'm on my time," Jungeun checks the time on her wristwatch display after answering, just to be sure. "And you? What are you doing here?"

"Professor Aden asked me to deliver a package to Raven. I took the opportunity to help with the renovation of the pub's second floor," he explains. "I have to go now. Enjoy your time away from those little brats, kid."

"They are not that bad, Gustus," Jungeun laughs.

"If you say so."

She leaves him behind to search Madam Puddifoot's extravagant doors. The tea shop is only a few streets away, so it doesn't even take her five minutes to be entering that familiar, very pink environment. Way too pink. It is empty today as children have not yet been allowed to visit Hogsmeade because of renovations to almost every village store. There are no customers at the round tables, but the smell of strawberry tea is strong.

Jungeun likes the romantic mood. _She's a romantic herself_. She approaches the counter and drumms her short nails on the polished wood. She expects her friendly old friend to come to her, but the silhouette that comes out from behind the back door is young, smiling and, unfortunately, knows her too.

"Kim Lip!" The redhead screams. Jungeun doesn't know why the bloody hell that girl is calling her by her school nickname, but she wants to murder Haseul for telling her.

"Argh. Great," she grumbles. Her mood isn't acidic, but that nickname is among the things she doesn't want to relive. "You are Haseul's girl, right? I remember. Chuu?"

"Yes, Chuu," Chuu confirms to Jungeun's questioning tone. "But my name is Kim Jiwoo. Chuu is just a nickname. And I am not Haseul's girl."

"Jiwoo. Right," she lets her mouth get used to the name. "And what are you doing here? Where is Madam Puddifoot?"

"She is traveling indefinitely. My grandparents are close friends and I promised I would take over the store for a while," Jiwoo explains. Jungeun notices that she is holding an open packet of Every Flavor Beans and there is one in her mouth right now.

"Don't you have a job?" She frowns.

"Nah. It is my family tradition for young people to spend a year traveling when they finish school. I had a great time in Ilvermorny."

"Wait, how old are you?!" Jungeun suddenly feels guilty for noticing the girl's curves.

"Oh, I'm twenty," she leans over the counter. Her face makes funny expressions as she speaks. "Maybe I've spent two years traveling and not just one... and maybe I have no idea of what I want to do with my life and that's why my parents sent me across the world to see if anything concrete grows in my head about, you know, life! By the way, I still don't know. Nothing has come to me so far."

"Uh, right," Jungeun doesn't know what to say. Jiwoo has completely embarrassed her with the mini and unnecessary biography about her, but she's more relaxed because she can keep thinking impure thoughts with a _young_ girl. And not a _child_.

"Do you want some?" Jiwoo is pointing the box of beans at her. Jungeun shakes her head and her action causes the younger to widen her eyes. "Don't tell me you don't like Every Flavor Beans!"

"It's not that I don't like it. I never tried it."

"You have to be barm not to try Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!" Jiwoo carries that surprised and frightened look. Her mouth is open. She fetches a candy from the box and offers it to the teacher. "Come on, do it."

Jungeun raised my eyebrows at her. "Are you really trying to impersonate an English girl?"

"Haseul has been helping me with slang and pronunciation so I can adapt myself faster," she confides. Her cheeks are flushed, but she offers again. "Please, just one. I'm sure this one has no horrible taste."

Jungeun spends some time staring at the candy in front of her and when she finally catches it, Jiwoo jumps with happiness. She puts it to her lips and lets her saliva spread the taste all over her mouth. It's sour, though it's sweet and reminds Jungeun of the birthday cakes her mother made for her when she was a child. _Strawberry_.

"It's... It's not naff," Jungeun is forced to explain when Chuu's eyes are confused. "Naff means something bad or dull."

"Oh... ok!" She puts the Flavor Beans aside. "So... how can I help you?"

"Mauve. Madam Puddifoot was selling me Mauve leaves. Are there any still here?"

"I can take a look," she says. Chuu picks up the store information book under the counter and flips through it. "How was your date the other day? You didn't look very happy."

"Well, it was fine, at first. She's pretty and smart and all that, but it went straight to pot when I told her I was a Gryffindor."

"Haseul told me about the rivalry between the houses at Hogwarts. It sounds bad," Jiwoo leaves the counter to poke around the drawers of the cabinet next to Jungeun, causing the teacher to turn over. "Is that why you want the Mauve leaves for? Was the date so bad that you need herbs?"

"Are you really taking the piss out of my misery? Nice one, really," Jungeun should have predicted. _Americans_. She almost rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry," there is still some humor in Jiwoo's voice. "The girl must not be nice."

Jungeun gets up, her anxiety present and making her walk around the store. "No. I was the one who cocked it up. She seemed to have had a good time."

"Are you going to call her out again?" The question makes Jungeun look at her. Chuu is crouching on the floor, fiddling tirelessly in the drawers. The girl is wearing light pink robes that are glued to her body. It is tempting to appreciate her details.

"Perhaps. I do not know."

"Are you afraid of screwing things up again?"

"I will say it again: I do not know. I just don't see myself with JinSoul," Jungeun watches the girl stand with a satisfied smile and a small bag in her hands. She could have simply summoned Mauve, but the fact that she had chosen to search it draws the teacher's attention in a loving way. "Although the idea of throwing her into the Mediterranean Sea as soon as she touches the Slytherin name is tempting to me."

Jiwoo laughs. She smiles with her eyes in a way Jungeun finds adorable. "We all know you are all mouth and no trousers, Lippie."

"Lippie?" Jungeun ignores the expression and raises her eyebrows at her. Chuu's face blushes. She suddenly looks shy.

"It's better than Kim Lip, isn't it?" She doesn't let Jungeun answer. "Anyway, you should give it a try, just in case. Maybe you were having a bad day and your mood knocked you out. Maybe you just needed some good chocolate. Perhaps-"

"So you think I should go on another date with her?" Jungeun interrupts her.

"Yes. Just in case."

"Okay."

Chuu's eyes widen and she almost drops Mauve's bag as she jumps. "Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! You will not regret it, you'll see! It's going to be better this time and you'll feel better too because, you know, that whole first time thing sucks, but now- "

"You've twisted my arm already, now shut up!" Jungeun is almost laughing at the girl's excitement.

"Do you have any idea where to take her? I have so many! I'm a very romantic person, you know? And creative too! You can visit me anytime, really."

"Oh no, you don't have to give me your time."

"You'll entertain me!" Jiwoo insists. She is back behind the counter. "I have bugger to do all day. Please grace me with your presence."

"You really need to stop saying these things," Jungeun complains because it's weird to hear the British slang coming out of Jiwoo's cute little mouth. _Americans_.

"Sorry," she mumbles. The girl picks up her wand from Jungeun doesn't know where and swings it until all the leaves are wrapped for a gift. A cute pink bow around it. "Here it goes. On the house."

"Kim Jiwoo," Jungeun protests, nonconformist. "Do not do it. I always pay."

"Not anymore."

Chuu's determined face tells Jungeun that she has no chance of winning this discussion. "Right," the woman says. She checks the time on her wristwatch and picks up her gift. "I'm sorry, but I must go. I have classes to teach."

"Sure! Of course, I mean," Jiwoo cleans her throat. "Good class, Lippie!"

Jungeun smiles at Chuu's big smile and takes the girl's hand to leave a kiss on the back of her hand. She turns away right after. "Thank you, Kim Jiwoo. Have a nice day."

The teacher makes her way across the tea shop, but she is forced to stop before she even leaves.

"Lippie!" Jiwoo screams and Jungeun holds the door open as she looks back. "Have you heard of Buttlerfly Wings? It's a very nice place. You could take Jin-something there."

The older girl laughs because she knows Jiwoo knows that the name — the right name — is JinSol. "I know this place. But it's all posh. I could not afford it. Definitely. It costs an arm and a leg. Out of question," Jiwoo's depressed face makes her speak again. "I will eventually think of something, do not worry. Easy peasy for me."

"Trust ya."

"Be well, Jiwoo."


	2. With You Between My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun and JinSoul go on another date. It is not better than the last one. Jungeun doesn't know what to do. And Jiwoo is there, just being pretty. 
> 
> Our Jung is really, really gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys! i'm back after one month. come on, it wasn't that much time, was it? 
> 
> anyway, i hope everyone has had a great christmas and whatever more you guys celebrate! 
> 
> ... the only thing i have to say about this chapter is: they're fucking gays.

It's Sunday when Jungeun gets her weekly break and JinSoul responds to her letter almost immediately. She was hoping she would ignore her so she had an excuse to spend the day in her bed. But that didn't happen and now they have a date set in half an hour.

The teacher hurries, dressing in the garments Haseul has lent her and leaving through the empty passages so that her name will not be called by anyone. Another delay would not be tolerated, she knows, so she apparates as soon as she leaves Hogwarts's domain and is surprised by what she sees.

Well, surprising is an inappropriate word. JinSoul had sent her the location of the meeting, but Jungeun never thought she would take her to a... a dragonfield? But _what the hell_ is she doing in a dragonfield?! She hates dragons!

"Hello, you," JinSoul approaches with a smile. "You took a while, didn't you?"

Ten minutes late, yes. Was it really necessary to explain?

Jungeun finally takes her eyes off the huge beast meters behind JinSoul. She bites her lips to keep from cursing. "Sorry, Hogwarts is a little bigger than people think."

"Just come, Jung, you'll like it," JinSoul grabs her arm and makes her move even closer to that fifty-foot thing. Why are they doing this? Is this some kind of suicide test? "Don't worry, it won't hurt you, just keep away from your mouth."

"I plan to keep away from him all, thanks," she replies and hears the blonde's laugh.

"You are really funny, hun?"

"I just... I thought we were going to do something less," she struggles not to say anything offensive. "... mortal."

"Why? Did you want to take me somewhere else?" The blonde is smiling, a truly beautiful smile. Does she really think Jungeun is excited to be there? Surrounded by dragons?

"Well... I-I was thinking of going to watch an orchestra in London. They will be staying for a short time and my mother spoke very highly of them. Maybe we'll eat something later?"

"A muggle concert?" All the light fades from the Slytherin's face. Now she seems to have just heard the most ridiculous thing of all. Jungeun is kidding, right? "Why would I go to such a thing?" JinSoul laughs.

"Yeah. Why would someone like you go to an event like this, right? Just forget it," she doesn't seem to notice the poison in the teacher's words.

"Oh, i will," and Jungeun bites her own lips not to curse anyone. _Again._

And as they pass through the steel fence — Kim doesn't know why it's there when the beast can simply melt it with one breath — the cabin becomes more visible, the spells on it a little sloppy, badly made enough to Jungeun, as a good teacher, identifies them.

"What do you hide here?" She asks.

"Gryffindors are brave, aren't they? How about a little courage now?"Jungeun smiles because she knows she's the polite thing to do.

JinSoul takes her inside, where the magnifying spell is noticeable, as well as the hideous stench of something that has never before crossed Jungeun's nose. But it is bad. So bad. The blonde approaches the brown wall, where there are everything, from tools to metal cups, and picks up a leather saddle — the leather is not dragon, but she doubts it is some muggle material for the same reason she doubts JinSoul will want to go to McDonald's later.

"Do you raise horses too?"

JinSoul laughs and offers her the object. "No, you fool, they're for dragons."

"Do you ride that thing?!" Her eyes are bulging, scared. Jungeun thought that only crazy, flamboyant teenagers like Haseul did that sort of thing — and, anyway, during the fifth or sixth year, when you still think you can do it all and end up alive!

" _We_ will. That's the fun," JinSoul replies and Jungeun returns the saddle immediately. "No other girl gave you this opportunity, did they? This is not for many."

The fact that JinSol really thinks Jungeun is excited about riding a dragon, and that she throws her long shiny hair back to find herself a major man, worries the teacher. She can scarcely believe that this witch has a high ego to the point that she cannot interpret both her actions and her words of sheer annoyance.

"I will not do it!"

JinSoul rolls her yes, still thinnking her date is getting hard. "Come on, let's go. I'll be with you all the time. Don't be so afraid."

"JinSoul, I'm afraid of heights. And dragons!"

"You're not a kid anymore, Jungeun, it's time to face the monsters under your bed," she takes the lead and walks back out into the field. "Come soon."

Jungeun follows after her, barely believing that she has to say it again. The blonde didn't even seem to be listening to her. "No, JinSoul! I will _not_ do it!" 

JinSoul then looks back straight at her date, her eyes full of fury. "You're kidding me, right? I definitely didn't bring you here on the sly for you to fail because of a child's fear! What I'm doing for you is not even legal. You coward!"

"I didn't ask you to do anything!" Jungeun shouts back. However, she is no longer seventeen. They are no longer children. So she takes a deep breath and reviews her words. It's her only day off, it cannot be a disaster. She tries. "Look, I appreciate that you did it for me. Talked to your boss or something like that. I really do. But you also have to understand that this is your thing. _Yours_. Not mine."

She hopes that JinSoul understands what she means; she hopes there is a way to fix what this date has been so far, really hopes the day ends in another wizard pub or some traditional restaurant, anything happier, even if it takes half of her salary.

"Fine! I will go alone,” her tone is not as aggressive as the rest of the conversation, so Jungeun sees a corny for success there. She watches the tall blonde, somehow, fit the saddle on the dragon's body, and closes her eyes when JinSoul yells for the dragon to take flight. When her eyes open again, the only thing Jungeun can see is a huge blurred figure in the sky.

The teacher ends up sitting on the grass, legs crossed and crooked column, following her encounter in each movement. And, in spite of everything, she is worried that the blonde girl will fall and die and the beast will end up devouring both bodies. But, hey: she made the invitation, after all. Now she has to face the music and smile because, heavens!, Jungeun is not willing to have another argument that will ruin her only day off, and she knows that the meeting will not end when JinSoul comes down from her adventure. In her mind, the teacher is already able to visualize herself in some wizard restaurant while the beautiful blonde girl speaks by the elbows and irritates the Gryffindor in Jungeun.

(...)

“Stop laughing at me, you idiots. My love life may not be one of the best, but it's still not bad enough to be taken as a joke, ”Jungeun complains. Haseul and Jiwoo take longer to recover from the laugh crisis. "You are _great_ friends."

“I'm sorry, Lippie. But keep your chin up! That’s not the end of the world,” Chuu raises her eyebrows.

“I swear to God, Kim Jiwoo. If you don’t stop using these bloody slang, i’ll murder you,” Jungeun threatens. And that's her way of saying that she likes the girl's sweet American accent.

"Yeah, Lippie," Haseul insists on making fun of the nickname. “Maybe you just lost your touch with the ladies. And we can't blame them for that, can we? ”

"Fuck you," she says after kicking Haseul's leg under the table.

"Stop with this gutted mood, would you?"

"Lippie, a bad date can't make you want to give up on a whole possible relationship," Jiwoo continues with her usual good humor that was starting to make Jungeun want to throw an apple at her head.

“But that's the thing. It wasn't just one! You both are not listening to me!”

“Oh, for Merlin's sake. Get over it! ”Haseul rolls her eyes. “JinSoul is beautiful, has a cool job, a cool status, and she's hot as hell. So what if she's a little competitive? You will not find a better option, I guarantee you.”

"That's not- Grrr!" The teacher folds her arms.

"Where are you going?" Chuu asks as soon as Haseul gets up from her chair and grabs her coat.

"Im gobsmacked," she says. “Yesterday's game against teh Green Beards destroyed me. I seriously need to rest."

"Are you going already?"

"Sorry, Lippie," Jungeun slaps her arm in response. The Quadriball player leaves a kiss on the heads of both her friends and leaves, shouting 'Goodbye' and leaving the other two women behind.

"What do I do now?" Chuu is not sure if Jungeun's question was asked to her, or to herself, because the older one has her face in one hand, her gaze directed to a random spot on the table. But she still responds.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

“I do not know! I just don’t want to meet her parents. Or her friends. Or any other particularity of her, really.”

“Did she say anything about an upcoming date? Or about deepening things?”

“She just... I mean, she kind of… left it up in the air, i guess? I don’t know! And, honestly? I don’t want to know! I don’t want to go on another date with her.”

"Then don’t."

"But I also don’t want to be alone!"

“Then ask somebody else. Go out, meet people. I know some really good places. That’s literally what Haseul just told you, like, minutes ago,” Chuu recalls.

“But I don’t want to have this much work to find someone!”

"Oh, naff off!"

“‘Naff off?’ Kim Jiwoo, how old are you? Eight?” Jungeun teases. “Will you start to say ‘Fire it’ too? Because i would love to-”

“Excuse me, lady. Could you help me?” The girl seems reluctant to approach, since she is evidently interrupting a conversation and knows it. Jungeun recognizes her as Madi Griffin, the thirteen-year-old daughter of Clarke Griffin, one of the most brilliant healers the wizarding world has had up to the present century. She is a Slytherin. Long brown hair and loving eyes. "I'm trying to get to Honeydukes, but I think I got lost."

“Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetie. I just moved in,” Jiwoo blushes as she reveals and her shoulders are hunched.

"Professor Kim?"

Both girls' eyes turn to the teacher. She gives a half smile to her student's pedantic eyes. “Go straight on until you see the Three Broomsticks, take the first left after the bar. Keep walking for two more minutes until you see the candy doors, and Bob’s your uncle.”

"Thank you very much, Professor Kim."

"You are welcome, Miss Griffin."

The brunette child walks away while looking elsewhere, very embarrassed, and disappears after making the door bell ring. Jiwoo looks at Jungeun and decides that she likes how she takes care of the children that she claims to 'take away all of her patience'. She notes that Jungeun carries this careful and protective look, and can almost feel how much the teacher fears for the future of each one of her students.

"She is cute."

"She’s still finding her feet at Hogwarts."

“You seem to like her,” Chuu leans on her own arms to bring the body forward. “I mean, you seem to like all of your students, but her…”

Jungeun shakes her head in understanding when Jiwoo leaves the sentence in the air. "Well, she aced at my last surprise exam."

"Maybe it was too easy," Chuu teases.

"Do not talk tosh, Kim Jiwoo," Jungeun's fierce eyes wander over the visible parts of Chuu's body and stop in her eyes. When the younger girl's cheeks start to turn red, the brunette looks away. “She also tried to skive off one of Gustus’ classes once, which means she’s got some points with me. God, I hated that thing so fucking much.”

“Gustus is the teacher of Care of Magical Creatures, isn't he? How can you not like it?!”

Jungeun doesn't know if it's the flushed cheeks, or the huge wet eyes; but she finds herself admiring every lovely aspect of her new friend's face. She responds softly. "It was never my thing, I think."

“I… am… I…” That’s it. That’s the exact moment that the brunette realizes how intensely she has been looking at Chuu. For more than one minute, for sure. And it's awkward. It is awkward because she doesn’t want to stop now; she doesn't want to take her eyes away from the pretty girl in front of her, who's features are so youthful, so charged with beauty - the simplest beauty - and losing the magic that is when the hurricane of shyness hits it, leaving her entire face as red as her hair. But she does, and Jiwoo lets out the heavy breath she has been holding without even realizing it. “I never liked Potions.”

Jungeun finally feels the shame hit on her, and she stands up, too embarrassed to stay after not being able to keep things inside her pants. "I'm going now, it's time to head the kids back to the castle."

“Thanks for coming,” Chuu pulls Jungeun’s left arm and leaves a kiss on her cheek, only because she knows that, if she hadn't taken the first step, Jungeun would have left without barely saying goodbye. “And please don’t forget about the dinner at my place in the Christmas break!”

“Yeah, you should ring me a bell about that. Like, two days before,” it's funny for Jungeun to see Chuu's reaction to whenever she strokes her hair before leaving. “Thanks for listening to me.”

"Any time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it!
> 
> also, i am really sorry but i'll have to start rushing things, starting with the next chapter, okay? i'll need to post more words, so PLEASE don't kill me for that. i just didn't plan this story to last so long, but at the same time i rrl want their relationship to make sense. 
> 
> SO THERE IT GOES, GAYS, I HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT I'M GONNA DO. WISH ME LUCK! 
> 
> and talk to me at tumblr ( https://hosiexa.tumblr.com/ )! i mean it, TALK TO ME. you can find me at my twitter (@hosiexa) too.

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooo, what did you think? u all know i don't force anyone to let kuddos or comments or whatever, you do you, sugar, but it would be nice.
> 
> you can always find me at tumblr [here](https://hosiexa.tumblr.com/) ! I promise i'll answer even if you let a single "a" on my dm. 
> 
> good weekend!!! i'll update soon. 
> 
> P.S. MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE IS BACK I'M LIKE EKVBNEKRJNEUIWRHJKEFNWJFKE!!!!!


End file.
